


My Hope Is In His Bottle

by XxClockWorkxX



Series: Pills and Potions [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, Memory Loss, Rough Sex, gagging, malfunctions, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxClockWorkxX/pseuds/XxClockWorkxX
Summary: Hank's heavy drinking leads to some even heavier situations whenever he and Connor are alone.**Connor powering through Hank's drunk episodes like a champ ;-P**





	My Hope Is In His Bottle

 

I don't know when I started seeing these episodes the Lieutenant has been having as routine. First I was concerned, but as long as it didn't impede with my mission, I saw no need to report them. Not even to Amanda. I know she finds the unexpected black outs to my memory a concern, but I manage to steer her worry away with a clever explanation each time. I never planned for it to be a reoccurring situation, but it was an intriguing one if I'm honest. Perhaps my program, the one that makes me dig for any bit of information that goes unseen, made me allow myself to aide the Lieutenant during his episode.

 

_It's for research purposes. Better for them both to learn as much as possible about each other if they want this investigation to go as smoothly as possible._

 

Atleast that's what I kept telling myself.

 

Now I'm sitting behind the wheel of Hank's old school vehicle, eyes glancing over at the drunken slump of a man beside me. He's asleep now, and if he wasn't I'd let him know that we've reached his place of residence. Instead I just cut the engine, and stare ahead at the rain streaks falling down the window. The garage light, sensing our presence shines brightly, making the gray of the Lieutenant's beard a shade brighter in the dark night.

 

I sigh, not needing the air, but just to brace myself for what is about to happen when I wake the sleeping man in the passenger seat. Slowly, I let my hand move to him, stretching my arm out until my fingers can curl into the heavy brown jacket.

 

“Lieutenant?” I say, my call being followed by a roll of thunder above us.

 

The man grunts as I shake him, but nothing more so I shake harder. His eyes open, blinking through whatever drunk blur he's seeing, he too watching the rain drops slither down the glass to the windshield wipers.

 

“Fuck...we're here already? Damn Connor, you drive fast.”

 

I shake my head. “I drove no faster than needed, and adhered to all traffic laws. You simply fell asleep, making the time lapse seem shorter.”

 

He waves his hand dismissively as he opens the door, grunting something about smart ass androids. I follow, getting in a quick scan of how drunk he is, as I stay back enough to catch the man should he lose his balance, but not close enough to crowd him like he dislikes.

 

“Connor! I can't get the damn door open?! The fuck!” He shouts, and I shake my head at him.

 

“That is because you aren't holding the keys, I am.”

 

I place my hand over his, making to move it from the metal knob so that I can put the key in, but his hand on my upper back stops me. I freeze and it slides up to the back of my neck as he squeezes it hard enough for my head to rise.

 

“Then open it already.” He orders, pushing me forward until my chest slams against the door.

 

I grunt, but only because the force he used made me hit my regulator. No roughness from him is unexpected when he's in the middle of a drunk episode. First there's command, then aggression, and finally he enters into a more need driven mood.

 

“Yes, Lieutenant.” I give, hearing the pleased grunt as I move back enough to put the key in and twist the door open.

 

His hand becomes just a palm as he pushes me forward through the open door, and I, instinctively now, cut off the feed to CyberLife. It doesn't take long after my partner pets Sumo for those usually bright blue eyes to fall on me. There's a darkness in them now, and I stand near the door, waiting, as he leads his dog to the kitchen to pour him a bowl of dog food.

 

“Good boy. Now stay put out here for me huh?”

 

He pets the dog again, like it understood his words, and then he takes off his jacket. The unbalanced steps he takes to the coat rack, make me smirk, but the second he looks at me again I hide it.

 

“Come here you fuckin android.” He orders, and my feet were moving before he even got to the word android.

 

When I'm within grabbing range he takes me by my jacket and turns to slam me up against the wall beside him. It's a very familiar thing between us, but I know this is not like the time he did so in the precinct. His eyes are lidded, his breathing heavy like he's hot from a long jog as he warns me not to move with just a look. I know this game well, know what to do and not to do when this episode gets started. He isn't quite there completely, but this is a clear sign that it's about to happen.

 

The Lieutenant leans closer, our noses almost touching as my skin registers the light heat from his liquor laced breath. Tonight will be heavy, I'd gathered that much from the number of drinks he'd thrown back while at the bar. Usually, before finding out about this, I'd have stopped him from drinking himself to this state. Now, curiosity has me counting the drinks as I observe their effects on the older man. Sometimes I even pay, like I did the first time we met.

 

“I'm so sick of your stupid face. Why do you keep following me around?”

 

I blink calmly. “It's my job Lieutenant. I need you to accomplish my mission.”

 

“Fuck your mission!” He says a little louder, his head tilting as he moves his lips closer to mine. They aren't quite touching, but my sensors are electric with the anticipation of contact.

 

“You're drunk Lieutenant. Perhaps you should-”

 

“Shut the fuck up.” He commands, but not as loud as he just was, and he leans the rest of the way to capture my lips.

 

I feel his hips move forward until his growing hardness presses against mine. It use to concern me at first, the fact that I too became aroused during such actions, but I was made to be as close to human as possible. This is simply how a real human would respond to sexual advances of this nature.

 

I don't kiss him back, allowing him to do the work until he becomes frustrated with my lack of eagerness. His hand shoots up to my chin, slamming my head back into the wall, and something falls a few feet away from us, but neither of us break eye contact.

 

“You think you're so perfect Connor don't you?”

 

“I'm a prototype, but in terms of what I was intended for...yes I am perfect.”

 

Another slam, harder this time, and a spark shoots up my back. Riling him up like this is a strange, and guilty pleasure that I don't see a personal need for in terms of safety, but I can't help it. It's like there is some secret coding inside me to aggravate this man as much as possible.

 

_Especially when he's like this._

 

“You know what?” He starts, head dipping down, eyes hidden by his gray hair falling to curtain his face.

 

I can't see his expression, but I can hear in his voice that this is it. The moment where he seems to black out entirely. Slowly he lifts his head again, eyes closed as his lips part to speak.

 

“I think you need my help Connor. I think....”

 

His eyes open and I actually release a huff at the weight held in them. The intensity, the hunger, the dark omen that is on display without shame.

 

_He's there._

 

“You need to learn your place.”

 

Not a second later, the Lieutenant is pulling me by my tie to his bedroom, pushing me into the center of the room as he kicks the door closed. Even in the darkness of his room, his intentions are clear. Perhaps if I had feelings, I'd feel fear right now, or maybe, the fact I even allow this means I feel something.

 

_Is my allowing this, my willingness to let it be....is that the same as desire for it to be?_

 

The thunder sounds again, returning my mind to the man before me as he slowly approaches me. Lightening cracks, giving only his face, and the predatory look in his eyes the stage. Something makes my system falter briefly, and create something akin to a shiver happen as I recalibrate my controls.

 

“Get on your knees, Connor.” He demands softly, the gravel like tone meaning there is no room for negotiating here.

 

I stand there, something in my programming making me disobey him, and his lips pull back to one side. It's what humans call a wolf like grin, one that does not mean all is ok or you should smile back in the least.

 

“I said...”

 

He grabs me by my neck, and I step back once from the force as he squeezes.

 

“Get. On. Your. Fuckin'. Knees.”

 

I submit, slowly getting down to my knees, and his eyes watch me the entire time. The rain is the metronome between us. It sets the tone for what's about to happen. The only reminder that this is actually real, and not some simulation.

 

_Not that I'd simulate something like this myself, but....hmm._

 

His hand finds my chin again as he forces me to look up at him. His eyes are filled with so many things, some I don't know.

 

He tilts his head to the side like he's thinking, biting his bottom lip. If he were an android his LED would be yellow.

 

“I wanna break you Connor....I need to. What will happen if I do?”

 

I shiver again, cursing internally at the malfunction as I stare up at him, a hand coming to slide up his arm, and stop at the tight grip now at my neck.

 

“What will happen if I fuck those circuits, those wires of yours, to all hell? Hmm? If I overpower you...would you stop me?” He asks, not remembering that he's done this atleast nine times now.

 

_If he did he'd know the answer already._

 

Hank never remembers these moments after he wakes up the next day. It was a wonder to me at first, but then I chose to utilize that to learn as much as I can about the man. After it's all said and done, Hank a sweaty mess, he's very open to all those questions he's never answered while sober.

 

“You can't break me or over power me, Lieutenant. I am stronger than you, plus I don't feel pain.”

 

Hank slaps me, as hard as he slapped me when I chose to leave him hanging off a roof to chase after a deviant. I don't exactly feel pain, but something happens from the sharp hit. My head automatically rights with my body, but he kicks me down onto my back, leaving his boot on my chest. I could easily get out of this, counter, or reverse our positions. I've already mapped out several responses yet I do nothing. I just lay there, my hands on his boot, but not pushing it off.

 

_Why do I allow this? If he damages me I will have to go back to CyberLife for repairs and that will slow our investigation._

 

Everything in me is saying that whether this is for info or not, it shouldn't supersede my mission parameters.

 

Coming to my senses a tad, I push at the other's foot, but he says something unexpected. He leans forward over his knee, eyes locked on mine as he smirks.

 

“You're lucky you're my favorite.”

 

So many questions enter into my processors from that confession, but three take precedence over the others. His favorite android? How many others have there been? What does it mean to be Hank's favorite?

 

He answers one of those questions for me as he grabs my tie, and pulls me back up. My righting system assists of course, but the man's drunken strength is impressive. He pulls me closer to him, wrapping the tie around his fist until we stand face to face.

 

“Otherwise, I'd have done just that...broken you into a hunk of CyberLife parts. Crush you like one of my fuckin' beer cans. I get the feeling though....that you'd like that.”

 

His eyes fall on my lips, as his hand moves to my groin and squeezes. My eyes shut without my permission, and I get a few visual glitches in the warnings that pop up behind them.

 

“Wouldn't you?” He adds, voice husky and dark.

 

I shouldn't want that, but something in me, inside my programming, makes me want just that. It goes against the reason I was designed, and though I know another model will be sent should he manage to render me incapable of functioning correctly, I should be fighting this more.

 

Suddenly those large hands of his are on my hips and he lifts me up with surprising ease.

 

“ _I_ can make you feel pain kid. Just ask me for it.” He states as I'm thrown back to land on his bed.

 

A strike of lightening covers the sound of my gasp.

 

_Why did I gasp in the first place?_

 

“I can teach you how to feel pain so damn good you'll beg me for it again.”

 

I sit up on my elbows, eyes met with the sight of the Lieutenant unbuckling his belt and slowly, tantalizingly pulling it free. The whole time his eyes are on me, and he lets the belt dangle in his hand at his side.

 

His head tilts as he approaches me, grabbing my leg and forcing me to turn on my stomach. The mattress creaks from his weight as he lays his body over mine, grinding down where my ass meets the bulge in his pants, and effectively grinding my own into the mattress.

 

_Pleasure._

 

Next my hands are pulled behind me, and once again, I could stop this, but I don't. My hands are trapped, tied together with his belt.

 

“I can... _break_ you Connor. I _will_ break you.” He whispers for some reason.

 

Warnings start showing in my vision when he pulls back on my synthetic hair hard enough for my body to bend at an inhuman angle. I can see the report of the strain he's putting on some wires, but ignore it.

 

_Break me. He can break me._

 

His free hand snakes between my waist and the sheets to unfasten my jeans and pulls them down enough to bare my backside. He grumbles something about how nice my ass looks before grinding his hardness down again.

 

A shuddered breath escapes from him, one that makes me shut my eyes and try to regain control of myself.

 

_He sounds so...aroused._

 

The warnings are expected, but these feelings, these small sparks of sensation are something that concern me. They grow increasingly in frequency each time the Lieutenant grinds his hips down against me.

 

Heat is coursing through me, pooling in my middle, and I check that my inner cooling units are operational, focusing on that to distract me until his weight leaves me. I blink, looking over my shoulder as best I can with my hands bound to determine his location. I can't see him, but I can hear him undoing his own pants.

 

_Here we go._

 

Like every other time he gets this drunk, he'll roughly thrust into me until he's spent. Only difference this time is the belt instead of his hands will be holding my own in place.

 

“Get the fuck up.”

 

I use the automatic locks in my limbs to stand without the use of my hands for balance. He grabs me by the back of my neck before I can turn to see him, and I can feel his beard against my neck.

 

“You keep those fuckin' eyes off me unless I say otherwise got it? Anything I do isn't for you. This is for me.”

 

_Command. This is second nature to him most likely._

 

I nod. “Yes, Lieutenant.”

 

He chuckles, and moves his hand across my shoulder, until I'm being held in a sort of choke hold with his arm. His other hand slides up, snaking beneath my shirt until his fingers reach my right nipple. I clench my jaw at the spark, but do as he said, eyes on the window instead of what his hand is doing to me.

 

“Mmm.” He hums out as he ever so slightly moves his cock against my ass.

 

His arm presses me back closer to his chest. He's naked now, just the lower half, and my pressure sensors can feel his erection sliding up my lower back every time he thrusts up. There is a feint thought to push my hips back, but I just stand there as still as I can with him pinching my nipple.

 

I was made to blend, to negotiate with both humans and androids. Sometimes that meant using my looks or entire body to get my mission done, and so I was made able to feel slight mimics of arousal when my erogenous zones are touched. I knew my nipple was one of them, but never felt my sensors be tested in such away as this. He's taught me something new with these episodes.

 

_Want....he's making me want....something. Something more. Hurry...fucking get on with it._

 

Again he pinches my nipple, the shock being sent through me to register it, and this time I can't keep still. My hips move back in the form of a sharp recoil, and he grunts at how it rubs his length against my ass. I do it again just to hear that sound more, purely for data of course, and he releases a shaking breath. I let a chuckle slip, unaware I could even make such a sound before he pushes me away. I fall back onto my stomach when I hit the edge of the bed, cheek flat against the sheet as I stare at his headboard now.

 

“Fuckin' cocky android. You really think you're in control here?”

 

“I simply wished to speed along the process. The faster you reach completion the sooner I can get back to the investigation.”

 

A lie, but I only said it because I don't want him to know that I'm fully agreeable to these moments. I knew it'd get a reaction out of him, but not this one.

 

He rips my jacket down my shoulders, it stopping at the belt holding my arms. Then he pulls my hair again, lifting me slightly as he rips my shirt open.

 

“You and that fuckin' mouth. I'm gonna borrow this.” He says, ripping the white fabric and then shoving it into my mouth.

 

Without me wanting to, my tongue analyzes it, eyebrows perking at the traces of his sweat on it where he touched it.

 

“Come here.” He says, pulling me up with him as he moves onto the bed.

 

He flops down with his back against the head board, and I have to kick as he pulls me into his lap only to shove me off to the side. At this point I really am not sure where it is he wants me, but it becomes clear when he tells me to turn to face the headboard. I do so, but turn my head to the left so as not to end up looking directly into his eyes.

 

He slams my face into the headboard without warning, and I can tell that it exposed my true skin by how much unfiltered pressure I feel from the wood.

 

“Aww, did that hurt?” He taunts, moving behind me.

 

“Get use to that. I'm gonna get you right tonight kid.”

 

I'm not sure what he means by that, but don't think long on it as the tip of his penis is ran down the lining of my ass to stop right at the entrance. His large hand comes to press my face into the wood, holding it there as he teases me with gentle prods. It's frustrating, a new feeling that I have learned in association with this man.

 

_He makes me feel...something I'm not suppose to. How is it even possible for me? Is he...am I deviating? Or maybe I just-_

 

I can't finish my thought as suddenly he pushes into me, and the mechanics in my legs tighten. I must've tighten else where too from the hiss he makes.

 

“Fuck! Loosen up you asshole. I know you can control that shit!”

 

_But I can't really...nt as well as I should. I thought I could, but with him I can't._

 

Still I try my best, forcing my system to deliver the necessary commands to relax the clenching of my artificial walls. Hank takes a breath and the hand not on my face, comes to my hip. His fingers grip against my plastic body as he starts to move. The part of the head board I can see at this angle reflects the yellow light of my LED, matching his strokes in flashes. As he picks up speed so does the flashes, and my eyelids lower at the sensations flooding in.

 

“Damn, they got this right atleast, shit! You feel so real. I could...fuck, I could fuck you for hours.” He states into the darkness, and something about the statement makes me feel....pride?

 

I start to move my hips, meeting each of his strokes into me, my shoulder hitting the headboard hard when that causes him to jerk forward mid-thrust.

 

“Fuck! You little...”

 

He starts fucking me harder, hard enough to cause the headboard to loudly drum out a steady rhythm. My body feels like the lightening outside the window hit it, and if he wasn't holding my face against the headboard, I'm sure it'd have slipped down the wood surface as I moan. I can still hear myself, gag and all, and it surprises me each time we do this how loud he makes me.

 

_Is it the experience? How many sexual partners has Hank had? How many of them androids?_

 

My body gets hotter and hotter, overheating errors painting my vision in red as a fan icon flashes in the corner. He's managed to shut one down, but I have no desire to stop him. He moans out a string of curses, then presses forward so that my entire body is sandwiched between him and the headboard. This closeness is forcing me to straighten against him and the wall as he thrusts, and I'm glad he still hasn't put the picture he had hanging above his bed that fell from our last session back up. It'd surely end up broken this time.

 

_He's an animal during this. More beast than man in his need._

 

His hand leaves my face and gives me full range to let my head fall back against his shoulder. The muffled moans leaving me are so unlike me, but I can't keep them in. Any control I had of my own body is now in his hands. Every inch of me submitting to him without question.

 

_Control me...I want you to. Only you Hank._

 

He must sense this, because he removes the belt, allowing me to move my hands, but presses them against the wall for balance after I shrug off the jacket and shirt. Completely naked, pressed against him, my cock leaking against his headboard I feel my self control leave, replaced with nothing but desire.

 

I remove the mouth gag to assist my body with getting cooler air inside for my fans, and his had comes to my neck and squeezes. It's pain, an uncomfortable dull kind of pain from being denied what my system needs to regulate my temperature.

 

“I....d-didn't say you could...remove it now did I?”

 

I groan in pleasure from his disapproving yet dark sex drenched tone. It's his regular voice when I do something he dislikes, but huskier and more rough around the edges.

 

“No.....Lieutenant.”

 

_Another fan failure notification. That leaves two. I...I should...fuck he feels so good inside me._

 

His nails dig into my neck, and I can actually feel the pain, my tongue sliding out of my mouth with a guttural moan as my own nails leave lines in the wall above his bed. His other hand moves to my dick, squeezing it hard enough for me to wince and cry out.

 

He runs his tongue up my neck, stopping at my ear to whisper how bad a boy I'm being and I shudder all over. He pulls out all the way, and I whine even though he squeezes my cock harder.

 

_Oh it hurts so good! It hurts! I feel pain, but I want it! Want him! Want him to be the one to give me pain!_

 

“Hank...please.” I beg, and his entire body leaves me now, his hand freeing my cock from the painful pressure.

 

I turn reaching for him without thinking, but he leans away from me just in time.

 

_No! No, please! Don't!_

 

I reach again, grabbing his shirt, pulling him into a kiss, begging him with a desperate mantra of his name. Still he doesn't move, just sits there on his knees watching me, as I deliver desperate kisses all over his jaw and neck to coax him to continue. My LED gives his face a red tint as I press my body against him, staring into his eyes. He's never done this, never stopped once things got started.

 

“Hank...please.”

 

_My screen is glitching, my body over heating! You can't stop now you idiot!_

 

He is silent for a few seconds, glare hard before he speaks. “Please what?”

 

Now his face is yellow, and the wind picks up against the window as I think of what to say.

 

_I have to say something that will make him hurt me more! That sounds so stupid, but I need it! I need his hands around my neck, his dick inside me, thrusting so hard I actually believe he'll break me like he said! I need it all!_

 

I do something I've seen some Traci's do, biting my lip in a pouting fashion. Then I lower my voice, making my face simulate innocence but need as well.

 

“Fuck me, Hank....please.”

 

I don't miss how his brows twitch before he takes me in his arms, lifting me so that I'm sitting in his lap. Slowly he eases me down, those blue eyes locked with my brown as he rocks up into me. It's what I asked for, but not quite the same.

 

_He's fucking me sure, but there is no pain. This feels great, but it could feel wonderful if he'd just add some damn pain_.

 

I shake my head, whining into a moan, and he grins. “Oh? This not what you want kid?”

 

I can hear the teasing in his voice, but ignore it. “No....I....want more.”

 

“More what?”

 

Frustration hits me again, and I close my eyes to it. I'm already hotter than my body is meant to be.

 

“Say it!”

 

“Ahh!” I cry out when he thrusts into me harder, hitting that spot inside me that sends warning signals all throughout my body.

 

“I want....I want it to hurt...please.” I manage, and his hand comes to my neck but doesn't squeeze.

 

My hips move against him for more, but he stops every time I try to find the friction I need.

 

“Dammit! Fuck you!” I give before realizing what my frustration caused me to say.

 

He slaps me across the face, and there it is. I gasp, and arch against him.

 

_Oh...my...fuck how can I make him do it again?!_

 

If I'd known that would give me what I wanted I'd have said it sooner. Our eyes meet and I can see the same hunger I feel reflected in his blue orbs. My hands leave his shirt, removing it enough at the neck to bite his shoulder as I say another fuck you against his skin held between my teeth.

 

“Fuuuck! Jesus!” He yells, hand coming to slap me harder this time and I fall back on the bed.

 

“Yes! More Hank, please! I need more! More pain!”

 

I must look like quite the spectacle, writhing in his bed, my hips still moving against him as I beg for the pain he said I would.

 

_I don't care though, right now my mission is to get him to fuck me harder and give me the pain I need._

 

My eyes are lidded, and I lick my lips where he managed to draw blood when he hit me. Some of the blue is staining his hand, but the sight of it just makes me tremble with desire. I never knew my sensors could reach this level and as close to an overload as I am, I can't stop now.

 

“God damn android.” He grumbles, checking his shoulder, but the dangerous look in his eyes speaks volumes.

 

He gives me exactly what I want, fucking me hard and fast against the mattress, one hand pinning my hands above my head, while the other leaves various scratches and marks all over my body. I wasn't even aware I could bruise, but I'm left with a very impressive array and tint to my perfect skin by the time we're finished. I was first to reach orgasm him following, and like usual it instantly made him change tunes. The Hank before, the one wanting to roughly fuck me, tease me and make me beg for pain gone in the after bliss. Post sex Hank is all lips and smooth words, planting kisses all over my body as it slowly heals itself from all the damage he caused.

 

“You should stay the night, beautiful.” He says against my stomach, slowly dragging his lips up to a nipple and giving it a soft flick before kissing it as well.

 

I lay there looking at the ceiling fan, the thunder still going strong outside the only sound beside Hank's attentive kisses.

 

He asks me to stay every time, but the first time I did I was pulled out of sleep mode by the sound of Hank's panicked yells for me to get out of his house. Luckily I'd had the thought to leave his bedroom since he didn't remember what happened the night before at all.

 

_Who knows how waking up to me being in his bed would have went._

 

“I can't Hank...sorry.”

 

_Am I? I know I'll be right back here when he's drunk again._

 

The sad look he gives me before kissing my lips almost makes me want to give in. Instead I place a hand between us, and push until he gets the hint and lets me sit up. He's silent, but I know what he wants to say. I stop him before he can, reminding him that we have to meet Fowler early tomorrow morning.

 

He nods, letting me get dressed. I frown at the damage he's done to my clothing, but button the CyberLife jacket to hide the tears and blue stains, that now only I can see, to the white shirt beneath.

 

“I'll see you tomorrow morning, Lieutenant.” I say with a neutral and calm tone as I fix my tie.

 

I'm about to step over to his door when he grabs my wrist. I turn my head to see his sad face in the dark.

 

“Hank. You can call me Hank.”

 

I smile at him. It's forced, much like my response because I know better.

 

“Of course, Hank.”

 

His hand slides free and I leave the room, closing the door behind me. Sumo is sleep in his bed, and doesn't even stir when I open the front door to strong wind and rain. I spare the hall leading to his owner's room one last glance before using the key Hank doesn't remember that he gave me to lock his door behind me. The rain lands hard against my face when I step from beneath the porch cover. I close my eyes, letting the cold drops douse the heat still fading from my body as I walk to CyberLife. I'll need to have my fans repaired, and come up with some excuse for Amanda, but I don't care. I feel good...blissful.

 

_Only Hank can do this to me....make me....feel._

 

****Next Morning****

 

I wait outside, leaned up against the back of Hank's car, flipping my coin and running tests. Every thing in my body and system is in perfect operating condition. Eventually the man comes out, late as usual, but I greet him with a friendly tone all the same. Only this time I let his name instead of his title slip after me saying good morning.

 

He makes a face, tiredness making it more grumpy looking than usual.

 

“Lieutenant. Never call me Hank.”

 

I want to argue that both Fowler and Reed call him by name, but I know he'll just use the because they're human card. Instead I smile and nod, getting into the passenger side when he unlocks the car.

 

“Fuck, why does he always have to have a meeting in the morning?” He complains, reaching to the side to pull his seat belt on. He winces, hissing at the pain when it rests against his shoulder.

 

_The one I bit._

 

“Shit.”

 

“Is everything alright, Lieutenant?” I ask, watching his face before he turns to me.

 

“Yeah, just old. Now shut up and don't talk over my music. I need to mentally prepare for this.”

 

He cuts the loud heavy metal on, and I think on the nervousness that was just in his eyes. He doesn't remember, like always, but every time I leave marks on him...I wonder what he thinks.

 

I picture him waking up to see the bite mark, not knowing where it came from, and it makes my lips tug into a grin. Part of me hopes that one day he does remember what we do. Another is afraid what that would mean for us. Hank might ask for another partner for the case, never wanting to see me again. Or maybe he'd smile and greet me as warmly as I do him.

 

_I don't dislike Hank so I hope it's the second option. Until that day comes all I can do is accept the moments I do get with him, and hope for more._

 

“I need to refill my booze. My bottles are getting empty faster than usual.” He says more to himself than me.

 

Normally I'd say something against it, but not today. I hope he never runs out. I hope he doesn't find it strange if I deliver some to him myself.

 

_Hmm, that's a lot of hoping for a machine....maybe I am becoming deviant._

 

Hank drums his fingers to the music, singing under his breath as he drives.

 

_Maybe I don't mind._

 


End file.
